Tino's Adventures of The Grinch/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Grinch. Opening/The Grinch's introduction (The movie starts on a snowy land, and then the title shows "Tino's Adventures of The Grinch" shows, and then birds start to fly) * Narrator: Past the place you come from, from beyond what you see, is a town like your town, if your town was a dream. (Then the birds flew to a town, and then we go the human-like being living in a town) * Narrator: Only it's not a dream, or a hoax, or a ruse. It is Christmas in Whoville, the home of the whos. * Baker: Fresh powdered bread. Oh hey Marge. * Marge: Morning Fred. (Sniffs) Smells like Christmas. (Then, she opens a store) * Man 1: Whoa! Where are you going? * Man 1: Hey, Tom. - Good to see you, Ted. * Wreath Sailer: Wreath Man! Wreath Man! Here you go, kid. Have a wreath. * Kid: Oh, cool! * Wreath Sailer: Merry Christmas to ya! (A mans runs out, but his wife kissed him luck) * Wife:'''Have a great day, dear! * '''Husband: You, too, hon! See you tonight! * Man: Hey! Hurry up! Morning. (The the who children play snowball) * Narrator: Yes, Who-ville is great, that is known far and wide, and three weeks through December, this place hits its stride. (They whos decorate the Christmas decoration, and they iceskate in the ice) * Narrator: Yes, the Whos down in Who-ville like Christmas a lot. But the Grinch in his cave, north of Who-ville... did not. (The scene moves to a high mountain, past closed gate, tons of Do Not Enter signs, through the door window, to bed where the Grinch is sleeping until he was awaken up his clock that was playing Santa Claus is coming to Town. The Grinch throws a book at it but it changes to Feliz Navidad; then he throw a racket a the clock but changes to Christmas Is; then he throws a picture at it then it plays the 12 Days of Christmas) Clock On the first day of Christmas My true love sent to me A partridge in a pear tree (The Grinch throws a lamp at the clock at it fell down the cave. He was relived until...) Clock On the second day of Christmas My true love sent to me * Grinch: (sighs back into bed) MAX!!!!! (As Max gets the Grinch ready for another day, You're A Mean One starts to play. Max makes The Grinch's coffee with with a mad face on it, takes his shower, picked out his mood pants, takes the Grinch to the kitchen for breakfast) * Grinch: (sees the lid) Ooh! I am starving. (opens the lid and sees just one bean) Huh? Max. What is this depressing bean? * Max: (barks) * Grinch: No, no, no, no, no, no. That's impossible. We can't be out of food. (search the covers) Wha... Where's my personal reserve of moose juice? And goose juice? My emergency stash of Who Hash? And my secret slew of frozen Beezle-Nut stew? (grunts) I specifically bought enough food to last until January. How much emotional eating have I been doing? (Flashes to The Grinch eating tons of spaghetti, cereal, and deserts) * Grinch: No. I won't. I will not. I am not going to Who-ville during Ch... (groans, grunts, and gags) Christmas! Ugh! Ugh! * Max: (pushes out his bowl) * Grinch: Fine. But I'm going to despise every second of it. (Puts on his scarf) Come on, Max. (Max follows behind with him pulling a red wagon) The Grinch and Max goes to Whoville * Narrator: Yes, the Grinch hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. * Grinch: Now, remember, Max, this is the time of year when the Whos are at their most deceptive. You have my full permission to attack anyone who so much as says one kind word to us. (Back in Whoville, the bus driver takes off, until a woman tries to catch up with it) * Woman: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold the bus! (bummping into people) Wait. Stop. Oh, sor...Whoa! Coming through. (knocking on the glass) Hey! Wait! Wait! Sam! Hold the bus! * Sam: Oh! (stops the bus as the woman trips) * Woman: Oh! * Sam: Sorry, Donna. * Donna: That's okay, Sam. (gets in) Thanks for stopping. (takes a seat) Whew! * Sam: They still got you on the night shift, huh? * Donna: Sure do. * Sam: Oh, by the way, Cindy-Lou forgot her hockey... stick. (Sees Donna sleeping). (Elsewhere) * Grinch: Jingle bells....Christmas smells...(sees a boy trying to put a carrot on his snowman) Hmm. (takes the boy's carrot) * Boy: Oh. Thanks, mister. (The Grinch slowly put the carrot on the snowman and then mean knock the snowman's head off) * Boy: Hey! You're a mean one, mister. (pelted with a snowball) * Grinch: It's really such an awful day. * Fred: Hey! Merry Christmas! * Grinch: Huh? (sees a him in colored Christmas wear) * Fred: Happy holidays, Sue. * Sue: Good morning, Fred. * Fred: Season's greetings, folks. And Merry Christmas to you...(sent flying by a Christmas ref) (As the Grinch and Max is passing through the choir of carolers, they started to be chased by them until they made it to the Who Food Grocery Store) * Employee: Oh, hello. Happy holi... * Grinch: Uh-uh. (The Grinch head down the isles and started loading up; he takes a jar of pickles from another basket, takes one out and eats it, then spit it back out and placed in another customer's basket. Then, he takes the last jar of jam from a woman who was trying to reach it from a high shelf) * Woman: Excuse me. Are you getting that? I need it for my Christmas stuffing. * Grinch: Mmm... no. (puts it back on the shelf) * Woman: Well, that's not very nice. (Grinch knocks another shelf and made the jam break) * Woman: Oh, sugarplum! Tino and his friends Meets Cindy-Lou Who/Meeting the Grinch (At a house, Donna is overworking herself while feeding her babies ) * Donna Who: the phone No, I can't, I have a list of errands today a mile long, and the babysitter left the sink clogged up! No, I'm not complaining, I'm venting, there's a difference. Okay. Uh, talk to you later. I-I have to get breakfast on the table. (hangs up and tries to unclog the sink) Right after I unclog this drain again. Ugh! It's like concrete! * Tish Katsufrakis: Excuse us, sorry to intrude but, you are exhausted from trying to get things done around here? * Donna Who: No, you didn't intrude, I'm Donna Who. What are your names? * Tino Tonitini: I'm Tino Tonitini. These are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, this Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. And also Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Hello. * Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you. * Princess Nella: I'm Nella. And that's Trinket, Garrett, and Clod. * Timmy Turner: Hello, I’m Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: '''And... I’m Cosmo And this is Wanda. * '''Cosmo and Wanda: '''And were.... Timmy‘s Fairy GodParents! * '''Lincoln Loud: '''I’m Lincoln and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. * '''Lucy Loud: You forget me. (Lincoln screams in fright) * Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! * Lucy: Story of my life. * Fluttershy (EG): I hope you don't mind us staying here for the holidays, Ms. Who. * Donna Who: No problem. Make yourselves conformable. Cindy-Lou, sweetheart, come eat * Cindy Lou Who: Coming! (???) * Donna Who: Buster, we've talked about this. Your brother's head is not breakfast. (She made oatmeal for the baby boys, and then tries to unclug the sink, but fails again) Okay. * Cindy-Lou: You all right, Mom? * Donna Who: Me? Oh. Yes. Never better. Ah. What'd you put down here anyway, a roller skate? * Cindy-Lou: '''No. Just batter.Me and Ms. Wilbur made cookies. * '''Donna Who: '''Oh. That explains it. * '''Cindy-Lou: Who are these people? * Donna Who: '''Oh, these are Tino and his friends. * '''Applejack (EG): You must be Cindy-Lou Who. * Timmy: That name sounds familiar. * Carver Descartes: Yeah. But I can't put my finger on it. * Donna Who: '''Come have some eggs. * '''Cindy-Lou: '''I can't. I gotta go mail something. But I made the beds and put away the twins' toys. * '''Donna Who: Thanks, sweetheart.You didn't have to do that. * Cindy-Lou: I don't mind. (smells something) Something's burning. * Donna Who: Just a second, sweetie. Bean, don't feed your brother with your feet. * Cindy-Lou: Mom! The toast! * Donna Who: I got it! (shoots the plunger at the toaster making the toast pop out, then sprays jelly on it and gave it to the twins) Wait. Where are you going again?- * Cindy-Lou: I told you. To mail a letter. * Donna Who: Okay,but just come here first. * Cindy-Lou: Mom. I gotta go. (about to go but knows one thing) All right. * Donna Who: (kisses her on the cheek) Okay. Now you can go. * Cindy-Lou Who: Thanks, Mom. Bye, Buster. Bye, Bean. * Donna: Could you watch over Cindy as she mails her letter? * Pinkie Pie (EG): '''No problem, Mrs. Who. * '''Leni: '''Yeah. We'll watch over her. * '''Donna Who: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. * Cindy-Low Who: Roger that, Mom. (slides down the road) Whoo! * Spike the Dog: Hey! Wait for us! * Cindy-Low Who: Here goes Cindy-Lou Who as she dashes through the snowwith a very important letter! (sees the mailman leaving)Oh, no!I'm gonna miss the mailman! Shortcut! (GRUNTS) * Cindy-Lou Who: the Grinch, after accidentally running over him with her inner tube I'm sorry for bumping into you but this is really important. Have you seen my letter? * Grinch: in frustration And that, right there, Max, is the true nature of the Who child. Just right to, "Me, me, me. My letter. Me, me, me." * Timmy Turner: What's his problem? * Princess Nella: I don't know. * Cindy-Lou Who: No! You don't understand. This isn't just A letter. This is THE letter. * Grinch: to face her Oh, really? Let me guess. Small child, December 20th, rapidly searching for a 'really important' lost letter. Might it be your list of demands to Santa? * Cindy-Lou Who: They're not demands! It's more like a wish. And what I'm wishing for is really, really important. * Grinch: Well then, why send a letter? I mean, if it's really that important, you should just ask him face-to-face. mockingly Oh, but that's right! No one's ever seen him! My bad. to leave; coldly C'mon, Max. Let's get out of here. * Cindy-Lou Who: to Max Bye, doggy. * Carver Descartes: Oh, forget him, Cindy Lou. Don't let the Grinch get to you. You'll find a way to see Santa Claus. * Wanda: Somehow. * Tino Tonitini: But That grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course, but we all know he've earned the right not to be remembered that way. * - (We saw that the Grinch heard the whole thing and thought , and that made feel hurt) Sneaking past Bricklebaum/The Grinch feels upset *'Narrator:' From the edge of his ledge, way up in the sky, the Grinch felt upset, though he wasn't sure why. It could've been Christmas, all that joy and the such, or some thoughts from his past that he just couldn't quite touch. But whatever it was, it made his heart moan. *'Grinch:' (SIGHS) (He walks off to his cave) *'Narrator:' Though he was used to it now, this being alone. And now safe in his cave, and apart from the fray, he reminded himself... *'Grinch:' (SIGHS) It is better this way. ??? Decorating the Christmas Tree/Grinch remembers his past (???) * Cindy Lou Who: Come on, mom! * Ms. Who: Cindy Lou, look over there. * Cindy Lou Who: Wow! That's amazing! * Timmy Turner: This is so awesome! * Sunset Shimmer: Tell me about it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * The Grinch: They'll sing. And they'll sing. And they'll sing, sing, sing, SING! * Narrator: Yes, he couldn't recall without felling a sting. So the grinch finally declared... The Grinch's plan * The Grinch: (goes inside his cave) I must stop this whole thing. (Then, Max closes the door behind him) (Then at the piano room) * The Grinch: Why... for 53 years, I've put up with it now. I must stop this Christmas from coming! But how?! (???) * Narrator: Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful. Awful idea. * The Grinch: I know, just what to do. I'm going to... (makes the cup disappear) steal their Christmas. (He plays the organ and then walks on the steps) *'The Grinch:' All the trimmings, all the trappings, all their gifts and gourments! When they wake and see it's gone, then all their joy and happiness will be gone as well! (Thunder is sound, and Max is scared of what the Grinch is going to do) *'The Grinch:' So prepare yourself Max!! For tomorrow... WE BEGIN!!!! (echos) (More lightning is seen and thunder is heard again, as we zoom out of window to the mountain) The Grinch goes to find some reindeer ??? ??? ??? The Grinch falls into the trap/Sunset Shimmer sees the Grinch's memories/The next morning * - * - * Tino Tonitini: But that Grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course, but we all know he've earned the right not to be remembered that way. * - * - Up to Mount Crumpit * Narrator: 3,000 feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpit, the Grinch rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it. The Grinch returns the Christmas stuff and confesses Cindy Lou, Tino and his friends invite the Grinch to Christmas dinner Christmas Dinner/Ending The Grinch: Um, well, everybody, I-I just want to say, I've spent my entire life hating Christmas and everything about it. But now I see that it wasn't Christmas I hated. It was being alone. (Everyone is amused by this) The Grinch: But I'm not alone anymore. And I have all of you to thank for it. But especially... this little girl right here. Ma'am, your daughter's kindness changed my life. Donna Who: That's my girl. The Grinch: And Tino, you and all your friends helped changed my life, too. - - - - BRICKLEBAUM: Oh... that was beautiful. (CHOKED UP) That's my best friend. Cindy-Lou Who: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch. The Grinch: Merry Christmas, Cindy-Lou. Max: (barks) Narrator: And the Grinch raised his glass and led the Whos in a toast. The Grinch: To kindness and love, the things we need most. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47